Night and Dawn
by alarka
Summary: What happens on the night Heiomachi experiences a violent storm? As they say, after every night comes a dawn. A KxM ufo baby fanfiction.Rated T for safe-side.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Da!Da!Da! or any of it's character.**

 **(A/N: Yes I know my other stories are incomplete.. actually getting through very hard time nowadays. Well, no more excuses. Happy Valentine's day to all !)**

"Kanataaa!" a voice flew over the calm ambience of the temple.

"There she starts" the brunette said, lying on the bed, with a manga on his hand.

"Kanataaa! Look here! " the blonde entered the room with a rage, "look what you did! "

Kanata's eye did not move from the manga.

"Hey! am talking to you!" a pen flew, missed his head, and stroke Wanya's head, who was just coming in.

"Master Kanata! Miss Miyu! It's aa storm outside and- ouch!" the sitter pet got dizzy, "why it always happens to me?!"

Kanata at last looked at Miyu, "now what?"

"This!" the angry girl waived her hand, apparently holding a large tube, "You used my shampoo _again_!"

Kanata reverted back his gaze to the book, "so what?"

"You finished it! And I just got to use it once! You know mom brought this from USA for me.." she got emotional.

"Whatever."

"YOU SENSELESS JERK!" she jumped on Kanata for attack, Kanata sprang out of bed, and that very moment-

KAAABOOOOOOMMM!

A sharp light went across the room, then the deafening sound. Then it went peach black everywhere.

"Miyu? Where are you? Wanya?" Kanata's voice flew amidst the dark.

A cry came from other room. "Ruu?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Miyu? Wanya? Where are you?"

"Kanata.." a shaken voice almost whispered, as a hand grabbed Kanata's shirt. He felt relieved somehow. Miyu is safe.

"What was that?"

Wind was striking the wooden house really hard. "It's really a severe storm.." answered Kanata. Heiomachi is never known for cyclones. "Wanya? Where aare you? light please?"

"Here I come.." Wanya entered the room with a candle, and Ruu.

"Mamna.."

"Oh Ruu.. you are ok.."

Looking at the 'mom and son' for a moment, Kanata asked, "What happened, Wanya?"

"Well from the intensity of sound I presume the local transformer struck by lightning."

"What? " both of them said in chorus. "It's no hope tonight, then!"

"I guess, no" nodded the sitter pet sadly; another violent blow of wind, which put the candle out.

"Damn.." Miyu's voice. Ruu started crying again. another thunderbolt. She held Ruu tightly to her body. Another one. This time on the sudden light, she found nobody else in the room.

"Kanataaa? Wanya..? Kanataaaa?" she could not even cry loud.

"What happened? " Kanata entered with a battery light. Miyu seemed to get a life back.

"Ruu.. come with me, it's your time to eat.. and sleep! Good luck that I've got special emergency power system for your bed.." Wanya took the toddler away, "and you two! Dinner is ready.."

"Thanks WanyaAAAWWW!.." Miyu's greetings became a cry somehow.

It was another lightning.

"What's that, Miyu?"

"Miss Miyu.. you are reacting worse than Ruu! What's the matter? " Wanya demanded.

Kanata smirked, "Or you are phobic to thunders too?"

"Daa!" Ruu seemed to agree too.

"STOP IT! Am not phobic.." Miyu shouted, "It's just a.. it happens to everyone!"

"Sure, but the people you mention as 'everyone' generally resides in asylum! "

"AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? "

Another fight to come, so Wanya interrupted, "Cool down you two, it's dinner time, and the battery won't last that long.."  
 _shit!_

##############

"Stop making those faces! " screamed Miyu.

Kanata, in reply, focusing the torchlight on his head, made another scary face. The battery light did discharge too fast, due to prolonged no-use perhaps. Now on the main hall, only they two, and a torch light. That's the situation.

"Why are not you going to sleep? " asked Kanata.

"That..eh.. am just not sleepy now!"

"or for the darkness and storm?"

Miyu did not answer.

"Rats..Ghosts.. lightnings.. what else you are scared of? Really you are unique! " Kanata teased.

"Fine! You go sleep! why bother me? I'll do whatever I want, and you do whatever you wish! Simple!"

"Well.." Kanata said reluctantly, and turned the torch off.

"Huh. As if I care." her trembling voice came a little late.

KAABOOOOOMMM!

This was the loudest one tonight, Kanata's body shook a bit. Subconsciously, his eyes turned to the girl sitting in front of him. On the sudden lights outside; he could see her face- half sunk between her hips, and two pleading eyes with traces of tears and fear-

The helpless girl, dark room, heavy rain outside-Something happened to Kanata. He felt, _guilt._

The torch was lit again.

"Wait a bit." Kanata stood up. Miyu sat still.

"I'll be back soon.." he said in a deep tone, like never before.

Miyu looked up at him, but he was already gone. After a while, he came back, with Miyu's blanket, pillow and futon.

"Sleep here for today" Kanata's face could not be seen in the dark.

"H-here? " atlast Miyu spoke out. "and you? "

"Am here ok with my jacket" he sat down beside her but a little away, and leaned on the wall.

A bit awkward silence.

Amidst the sound of rough wind, heavy downpour, and prevailing darkness; Miyu kept looking at the boy.

 _You are different again, today. A moment ago I was about to cry and almost decided to leave this house tomorrow, but.. but suddenly you became so caring.. I'll never understand him.. If I could ask him out.. NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?_

"hmm? What?" Kanata found her gazing at him.

Miyu blushed severely, thanks to the little light nobody could see.

"N- nothing.."

"You are weird." Kanata yawned, "Though that's not a new thing.."

Miyu lost all her mood. "Really? Why on the earth are you caring for a weird girl's sleep, then? "

 _I asked it!_

Kanata looked at the window, ignoring the question.

 _Damn! I knew it !_ _Stupid me!_

* _He looked at her. "Maybe I'm weird too."_

 _"Oh, no, no." Miyu said sarcastically, "What? The Great Kanata is saying himself weird? That's the last thing I'd hear! "_

 _"Is not falling for a weirdo a weird thing? "_

 _"W-WHAAT?"_

 _A smile played across his lip, as he came nearer, "Am not going to say that again.."_

 _No! Is this true?! It can't be! no way! Open your eyes, Miyu! open!_ *

"Ehh?"

Miyu opened her eyes. It took a bit to realize her position, "yes, it was a dream!" she sighed.

The torch was still on, storm had been calmed. Just raining heavily.

She looked left, and found Kanata sleeping, half leaned on the wall.

 _he looks so much more ADORABLE while sleeping!_

Kanata moaned a little in sleep. Looking at this, Miyu's heart ached.

 _he must be feeling cold. Silly! Showing his attitude always!_

Miyu slipped a bit to close the distance between them, and covered his lower half with blanket. While doing so, she blushed severely.

 _Looking at his face so close: cute, innocent.. BUT! BUT! God! It's.. it's.. being a 'sleep on same bed'! No! I can't do it!_

She was just going to jump out, he heard the tone.

I _s he awake?_

Nope. He was dreaming, and murmuring vaguely.

 _What's he saying?_

Another moan.

Miyu placed her ear closer to his lips.

"Miyu.." the lips vibrated again, and then a beautiful smile played across his face.

 _Na-NI ?!_  
#######

 **(Please leave a review !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"HE.. TOOK MY NAME?!"

Miyu just mouthed her thought in astonishment, not realising how loud she was. It wwas enough to wake up the sleeping brunette.

"Eh? What are you doing here on my chest?" he asked !

"ERRRR! NO! I.. I mean.. I.. it's not..

the wind started again.

Kanata looked at the blushed blonde with strange eyes. He couldn't just fade the memory of the dream he had just now..

A boy, a girl, a night, a rain.

something happened. The scent of the girl in front of him, the warmth, the open parts of her glowing body in the almost dark room...A rush of hormones, an ancient lust.

As if continuing his dream, Kanata's hand, like a reflex action, grabbed Miyu's waist, and snatched her towards him. No thought, no hesitation, his lips found hers.

Miyu's eyes remain open wide, as he kissed her..

 _nani?_

Two or three dumb seconds, then-

Both Kanata and Miyu jumped away from their weird position, Kanata looked at her strangely, and rushed out of the room.

Miyu, standing alone, could hear the sound of his door slamming and locking.

She broke down then and there on knees, nervously remembering what happened actually right now.

########

 **( A/N: So... umm.. very short. Let's see in next chapter. Reviews please !)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The storm was over. It's yet to sunrise. The sky is clear. A divine pre-sunrise light is surrounded the world. Everywhere, everybody is quiet.

Miyu stood up at last. She could not close her two eyes after the incident. Gently she walked to the window, looked outside. No trace of yesterday's nightmare; just everything is wet and trees here and there are in deplorable condition.

She came out, stopped by Kanata's room. With firm hands, she knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again, "open up,idiot. I know you're awake."

A few seconds, and Kanata opened the door. He couldn't look at her eyes.

"Sorry" he uttered slowly.

"Come with me!" she grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the temple.

Now they were walking in temple premises. Through the yard, then on the temple bell steps.

"What do you want?" Kanata could not but ask at last.

Miyu stopped two steps up in front of him.

"Look, am terribly sorry for..yesterday. I don't know what I did..."

Miyu started walking up again.

"Hey.." Kanata followed her. He thought she would cry, scream, act violently, but that she's so solemnly quiet worried him most.

"That would never ever happen.." Kanata keep convincing, "If you feel unsafe.. I am ready to leave till you are here. Don't worry I'll give a good reason for Ruu.."

They were up. Miyu stopped at his last words, looked back, came near him, and-

SLAP!

Kanata touched his cheek just slapped on. He felt somehow relieved. At last she's reacting.

Miyu went to the other side. The sun is rising. Drops of water are falling through the large bell. Kanata shivered in the cold wind a bit.

Staring at the Sun she took a deep breath, then faced him.

"I love you."

She said, but it was not as she planned. Her both cheeks went red hot, heart beating so fast.. but she made it. In real.

"Nani?"

Kanata could not believe his ears. A mix of emotions ran through his face within a moment.

Miyu continued, fixing her eyes on the ground, and keeping it as calm as possible, "and you.."

"Look, what happened yesterday was just a moment's weakness.. I just lost control of me.." Kanata knew he was in wrong pitch, but his mind wasn't working properly.

Her body shivered a bit, with a small sound, "I knew am not worth it".

A tear ran down her cheek, and she rushed to the steps down.

C _rap am just ruining it..just be straight.._

Kanata held her hand tight, stopping her, and forced her to face him.

"Does that mean I don't love you?"

She looked up in shock, still tears in those emerald eyes.

Kanata cupped her face, put his forehead touching her, nose on nose, and whispered, "It's always only you, baka.. your smile, your scent, your eyes.. that everytime mesmerize my senses, even in dreams.. wasn't I dreaming you even yesterday, holding just like this?" He stopped a bit, reminding last night, "I was always alone, and used to it. Then you came, I saw you, and realised how you are the best thing ever happened to me.."

Miyu was overwhelmed with emotions, sobbing.

"now, may I again.." Kanata smiled.

Left hand on her neck, caressing the blonde hair, and right one round her waist, Kanata kissed her. Their tongue played with each other, her breasts pressed against his chest, but nobody broke the embrace, time seemed infinite..

"Mamma..papa..?"

Kanata and Miyu slid apart suddenly, finding the toddler flying near the steps. Ruu flew to her mamma's lap.

"Ruu-chama.. wait.." Wanya's voice came, then he came up completely exhausted, "What are you two doing here? Ruu was so worried.."

"Mamma! Papa! ai! love!" Ruu tried to describe what he saw.

"Eh? "

Kanata and Miyu both turned red. Wanya looked puzzled, "what happened to you all? "

WANYA's DAILY DIARY: A great storm, followed by a sunny day. We had to clear the fallen woods. It was hectic, but everybody was so surprisingly calm. Is it only me, or really.. Kanata and Miyu seems too closer today?

"Ai! "

 ** _$##################$_**

 ** _Thanks for reading !_**


End file.
